


Bus Stop

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [13]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Awkward Crush, CP, F/M, KISHINUMA MIKI REPRESENTATION, Kishinuma Yoshiki mention, Romance, Suzumoto Mayu mention, mikishige, they get together in my fanon no further arguments please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Morishige finds a new kind of company at his usual stop.





	Bus Stop

After Morishige spilt ways with Mayu on the way home from Kisaragi, he'd sometimes catch sights of a girl around his age by the bus stop. She'd be in elegant clothing and had her hair tied back in a swiftly-chopped ponytail. Sakutaro always felt awkward passing her, as on the odd time that she glanced up, her eyes danced with recognition, and they shared mutual knowledge that each recognised the other from these bypassings.

The fourth time they made eye contact, she smiled at him. He nodded quickly and walked a little faster in response, unsure of how to deal with such a thing. He supposed her response was normal of a usual person, though even people that greeted strangers usually didn't choose to greet Sakutaro. Many of his acquaintances would often pretend that they didn't see him in public. But this girl didn't seem to receive his cold vibe. From this Sakutaro gathered that she was somewhat intelligent enough to go to a school, and he got curious as to which it was. There weren't many high schools in their area, after all. 

Maybe she was just visiting someone who picked her up at the bus stop. That was likely it. He'd sussed that she was popular, as around the tenth time, he'd been aware of boys from his own school talking to her on several occasions at the stop, and he thought, deep down, that it was a shame. He didn't know why, but he thought so and nothing else of it.

He had to take the bus one day. And she was there. He didn't think she would be, as, considering Sakutaro passed the bus stop on a daily basis, he didn't see her there often. But she somehow managed to be there with her head against the pole on the one day he needed to use the transport service.

"Hello." Sakutaro blinked. She greeted him with a small but warm smile on her face. And with words. That was mostly what struck him off-guard. Why..?

"Hello," he returned numbly.

"Using the bus on the off-chance today?" Was she that type of person to try and be friendly with other people? Sakutaro was certainly not the type of person that would be approachable for that kind of thing. It baffled him as to why this was actually occurring. 

"Yes. Into town." Today she was wearing a jade-green blouse with black leggings and boots. Sakutaro observed her tanned brown hair swaying lightly in the breeze.

"I see," she nodded in response. Sakutaro must have looked clueless, because she took another glance at him and laughed. "I'm just acquainting myself with you. You never seem sure of how to respond when you pass by. It's okay to smile back, you know."

"O-okay." He almost felt intimidated by her, as if she were critiquing his mannerisms towards her. "I apologise." He pulled his phone out in an attempt to both distract himself and end he conversation.

"And I apologise for what I'm about to say, since it may be deemed quite improper, but do you actually speak more than two words at a time?" Sakutaro's eyes widened a little. He knew his responses were limited, but to outright say it to his face was rather blunt. Instead of saying this, he let out a breath through his nose and gave a light smile.

"Depends on the conversation. Usually, I'm at minimum a little more verbal."

"Ah, so my conversation starters bored you," she raised an eyebrow. Sakutaro was still struggling to comprehend what was happening.

"Don't worry about that. It seems to work on those other guys that hang around here." It was so rude and unlike him that he almost opened his mouth to retract his words, but the girl simply laughed in his face.

"Touché. Well, I suppose that just proves that you have a few more brain cells than them. Not that I attempted to start a conversation with any of them." So that went to her. He supposed it was fair. She was pretty enough to them.

Sakutaro happened to be using the same stop on another occasion, and she happened to be standing there once more. She told him she came to visit her older brother, and used the bus to get from his home to her own. He had deduced by now that this girl was intelligent, or at the very least, brought up with social manners. He still wondered about what uniform she would have.

"May I ask the school you attend?"

"Yours, I believe," she replied, observing my uniform that I'd kept on from school earlier.

"Is that so? You're a first year?" She laughed at Sakutaro again, confusing him. This usually meant he had said something stupid.

"No, no, I'm not in senior high yet. I go to Kisaragi Junior high. Third year." Oh. Oh. He felt a little uncomfortable now. She was younger than he thought. But she was a third year. It couldn't hurt to hold a conversation with her every now and again.

"Right. I just figured you went to a grammar school or something alike."

"No, no. Kisaragi's easier. And my brother's a second year too, you might kn- oh, jeez!" She suddenly exclaimed. Sakutaro looked pointedly at her, expecting another outburst to accompany the one she'd just made. "I just realised, I don't even know your name. I'm so sorry."

"No, I seem to have forgotten so too. It's my mistake, I was meaning to ask," he reassured her. "Morishige Sakutaro." He held out his hand. He felt a little off - he never usually included his first name in an introduction, but it slipped out for some reason. And why had he tried to shake her hand? Nevertheless, the girl shook his hand firmly.

"Kishinuma Miki. Man, you sound like you have some complex kanji to accompany that."

His mind was blank. Her brother was a second-year alongside him. He lived away from the rest of her family. Kishinuma wasn't that common a surname.

"Oh. You're Kishinuma's sister." It explained a little, but also made absolutely no sense at all. She was to the point, but so much more classy than him. Sakutaro grew pale. From a standpoint, he was being friendly with Kishinuma's younger sister. 

Kishinuma was going to kill him.

"He's going to kill me," he murmured out loud.

"Yes, it is a rather disappointing fact," she giggled.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-- he's my classmate. I didn't mean any offence."

"I find it hard to believe that anybody means no offence to my brother, Morishige," she smirked. "Are you two by any chance friends?"

"Well, not really."

"I'll take that as a yes then." He frowned. "I knew you were too similar to him not to know him." Morishige almost dropped his phone.

"Similar?"

"Ah, okay. Maybe I've misused my words there. In terms of social interaction. You sort of... ugh, I can't find the correct words."

"Oh..."

"He's not bad, really."

"Mayu - my friend- told me he thinks I'm an evil wizard." Morishige was trying to make her laugh now, and he didn't know why. But it worked.

"Well, I've always wanted to know an evil wizard!"

The day Sakutaro realised that he had feelings towards Miki was a day where he was already too far in. His brain kept whirring like a broken record; She's Kishinuma's sister; she's a middle schooler. But to her, neither of those things seemed to matter.

They had been stuck at everyday conversations the past few times that they had met when she looked him in the eyes.

"I suppose you're scared of what could happen to you if this were to go any further." He didn't reply. He'd already discovered long ago that the observance of this girl was much like his own. "And I say 'screw it' to that."

"I don't think--"

"I don't know exactly what your main fear is, but if there's one thing I can tell you, I could kick my brother's ass any day of the week," she stated with confidence and a lingering smirk.

"Of course you could," Sakutaro smiled back.

"In that case, Morishige Sakutaro, there's no need to be so formal about things."

She placed a small strip of paper in his hand, which he assumed was a phone number. But she did so in a way that she rather slid her hand inside his own, and simultaneously reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. When she let go, the paper almost fell out of his hand, which had begun shaking.

"I'll speak to you soon, yeah?" She glanced over her shoulder as she began to walk away, and he merely nodded in reply, fearful to make a fool of himself through dialogue. He received a toothless smile in return with shining eyes dancing back at him.

Sakutaro stood for a few more minutes, reflecting on what he'd just experienced and, that if this was a dream, if he should be concerned. It took him a little longer to realise that today he had reached the bus stop first, and that she had left without any indication that her plans had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame imaginescorpseparty (tumblr) for this. I love their relationship so much and I know literally nothing about Miki but someone convince me that bitch isn't elegant and into classy men. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
